


Never Forgotten

by sad_bisexual_mess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Space Dad!Shiro, sad bitch hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_bisexual_mess/pseuds/sad_bisexual_mess
Summary: “No.” he interrupted. “I’m not okay. That was the first time she said she loved me.” he scoffed. “Maybe we weren’t meant to be. I’m okay with that. I- I just wish she was still with me,” he cries. He took in a shaky breath. “I can’t help but feel that this is my fault,” he continued after a moment.





	Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> oof!!! season 8 killed me but I didn't want to take away Allura's sacrifice, even though I hate it. Here's my """""fix it""""" fic lmfao it's not edited and it's almost 12 am rip me and y'all
> 
> also tea? this is so not where I was going with this but hey go with the flow dudes and dudettes

    Allura was gone. She’s dead. That was all anyone can think about. Especially Lance. Shiro cleared his throat. 

    “We should head back,” he said, sparing a sympathetic glance to Lance. “We need to update the Atlas.” Pidges head snapped up.

    “Coran,” she says softly. “He doesn’t know.”

    At once, every paladin remembered that Coran, Allura’s pseudo father, wasn’t here to see her sacrifice. Keith turned on his heel and walks away, the rest follow. All but one.

    “Lance,” Shiro whispered, slowly walking over toward the boy. “Lance, are you-”

    “No.” he interrupted. “I’m not okay. That was the first time she said she loved me.” he scoffed. “Maybe we weren’t meant to be. I’m okay with that. I- I just wish she was still with me,” he cries. He took in a shaky breath. “I can’t help but feel that this is my fault,” he continued after a moment.

    Shiro put his human hand on Lance’s shoulder, steadying him. He looked Lance in the eye.

    “Listen to me,” he said sternly, yet gently, leaving no room for interpretation. “This is not your fault, Lance. It’s not anyone’s fault. Even Honerva was too blinded by Quintessence, and her messed up love for Lotor to see what she was doing.” He sighed. “If anything, it’s mine. I lead you all here, hell, I’m the reason you’re all in space anyway!”

    “Are we seriously playing the blame game Shiro?” Lance teased, seemingly normal except for the glint of sadness in his teary blue eyes. “If that’s what we’re doing then it’s my fault that you were a clone for so long. Or rather, we thought the clone was you.” He signed again. “I’m sorry Shiro, I am.”

    Shiro wrapped both arms around the boy, pulling him close, and tucked his head under his chin. “I know you are. It’s not your fault, I’ve told you this. And I’m sorry for how the clone, how everyone, treated you. You didn’t deserve that, Lance.”

    Lance trembled like a leaf in Shiro’s arms, trying unsuccessfully to hold back gut wrenching sobs. Shiro’s heart ached, he wished he was able to take away the boys pain. He started guiding him over to where the rest of the team waited in their lions. All occupied but one.

    The blue lion could no longer feel her paladin. She understood what had happened, and also understood how much her ex-paladin loved Allura. She reached out to Lance, an olive branch tainted with sadness and defeat. He let her in, still bitter from how she moved on so fast, but desperate for companionship. The other lions stayed quiet, watching their sister and the paladin. They knew how much switching lions hurt him. Blue knew how much she hurt him.

    Before they knew it, the Atlas’s docking bay was approaching. A solemn silence descended upon the paladins. The comms, coalilation wide, opened.

    Coran and Iverson came on the screen. “What happened? Thank the ancients I’m glad you’re all okay.” Coran exclaimed, not knowing the damage that winning this war had caused. The paladins and Shiro averted their eyes.

    Shiro took a deep breath. “We won.” There were whoops and cheers filling the comms as people celebrated the final defeat of the Galra Empire.

    Iverson took one look at Shiro and knew something was wrong. “I’m sensing a ‘but…’” he said gruffly. The comms quieted down. They realized something had happened.

    Shiro took a deep breath. “Today we lost one of our own,” he began. “Princess Allura-” He was cut off by Lance asking to take over. “You’re sure?” he murmured.

Lance appeared on the screen, in front of whoever was watching, hundreds, thousands.

    “Princess Allura...” he began, much like Shiro had, but stopped. He took a deep breath, the first of many. “We were in an alternate reality. The birthplace of realities, actually. Honerva faced us, destroying reality after reality.” The comms were completely silent, listening to this normally cheerful boy- no, man- address the worst news they will get from here on out.

    “Soon there was only one left, then none. We confronted her. Us without our lions, without the Atlas, her without her machine. Allura forgave her, made her see the light.” He sighed and wiped away building tears. “But the realities were still gone. All of them. Allura… Allura knew what she had to do. She- she sacrificed herself to save us. To save every single reality.”

    Gasps were heard from the comms, the video feed. Everyone who knew Allura was in tears. All with one question, how could this happen? Coran looked like he was about to pass out, so very pale, so quiet.

    “She said something before she left us. She said that... she will never truly be gone. She is inside each of us. Because of her sacrifice, we were able to live. We will see her again. I know it. But for now we have to carry on. It won’t be easy, I know, but if Allura taught me anything, it’s that the most difficult tasks are the best in the end.” Lance looked up, eyes watery but a small determined smile made its way onto his face. “We are stronger together!”

    Coran ran to Lance as they boarded the Atlas.

“So,” Lance said softly, gesturing to the brand new marks under his eyes. “Am I worthy of dating Allura now?”

Coran cupped Lance’s face, looking at his new Altean marks. “My boy,” his voice cracked. “She is within you. She is within me as well. In our memory and spirit. You were always worthy of her love, and she gave it to you easily. No Altean marks can change that. You’re still a boy from Cuba, remember. Thank you for making her happy.”

They both smiled, the first smiles on the road to healing. It will take a long time, and it will be painful, but they have each other. They have Keith, Krolia, and Shiro, the MFE pilots, Romelle and the remaining Alteans, Hunk, Pidge, Matt and their parents, the rebels and the entire coalition.

No one will be forgetting Allura anytime soon.  
   


End file.
